The coffee maker
by StarLenora
Summary: What do you do when a guy saves you from being raped and kills the three men? Well you invite him home for dinner of course! Meet Hannah your average friendly neighbor hood coffee Batista and her wild adventure of sticking her nose into everyone else's business. Warning extreme sexual content through out the story.


PROLOGUE

It was a dark December that year for Hannah. In fact, it was a dark year for all the people of New York; still rebuilding the remains of the city from the alien invasion. Hannah looked out at the city, walking home from her late night shift at the coffee bistro a few miles away from her apartment. It was cold and winter had finally decided to set in without warning. Her grey jacket she saved for fall and the standard bistro uniform barely shielded her from the winds of the season.

Hannah was your average earthling. She was heavy for her height and shorter in comparison to the majority of the girls that inhabited the streets of New York.

A lot had happened this year. Hannah had decided it was time to take a break from college and start saving for her future. Though she'd gotten her Associates in culinary, the demand for cooks was at its best, but not so much the pay. She'd settled for a new job making coffee and baked goods for the locals. If you'd asked her what her thoughts on superheroes were a year ago, she would have told you they belonged in comics. But since the attack, they were all too real. However, this story does not cover superheroes, no. This is a story about how a girl fell in love with a fallen God - a villain.

CHAPTER ONE

It was cold after I closed up shop. Being the last one left, I volunteered to stay and cover my co-workers shift. If I had gone home I would have avoided the harsh winds that settle in around dinner time. I started to walk to the park. Normally I stay away from South Washington park this late at night. The homeless and the thugs like to hang around this area after ten. But with the cold air and my vain attempt to wear seasonal clothing, the shortcut was all too tempting. I prepared myself for the walk, pulling out my pepper spray and making sure my shoes were tied as tight as possible and my cell phone ready to hit the emergency number as soon as possible. I'm a very paranoid person when it comes to people. As I walk into the park, I look up to see some of the streetlights broken, others are flicking with what life they have left in them. I stayed, feeling uneasy, in the weak light. As I kept going, I heard grunting and a person calling for help. I followed the noise and saw a group of guys surrounded what I assumed was a homeless man. I stared for a moment, wondering if I should butt in or just keep walking. By the looks of me, I wouldn't be seen as a threat. In fact, it would be like a hamster trying to confront a bunch of hawks.

I gulped. "Hey!" No one noticed my attempt at distraction. "Hey, I said leave that man alone!"

At that moment I felt ten times my size. I was saving a man. I didn't have powers or any self defense, but I didn't care; I was helping him. I yelled again. "Hey!" Nearly screaming at the top of my lungs.

That time got their attention. "Hey look what we got here fellas." My eyes stayed focused on the one I assumed was the leader. "What'cha want, sweet heart?" He stepped closer and I took one back.

Keeping a five foot radius between us, I replied, "Stop hurting that man. I'll call the cops." They just laughed. My eyes darted back and forth, taking in my surroundings, looking for possible ways to run.

The man was about five foot seven with a thin build that meant he could easily outrun me. "I ain't scared of no popo." He snarled, looking over to his friends. "What about a trade? We stop hurting him if you start showing us some skin and give us a little show?"

My stomach dropped. I started to press my speed dial, but it caused my phone to beep loudly. That was the wrong move. In less than a blink he was on me, smacking my phone out of my hands and bringing me to the ground. I felt his weight against my own.

"Wrong move, you fat bitch!" He growled. Suddenly I was screaming, kicking and punching my way to get this guy off me. I must of been putting up a good fight because his buddies joined in to pin me down. I managed to look to where the homeless man was but he was gone from the spot that he was being beaten in. So much for good karma, I thought to myself. Being held down is probably one of the worst fears I had. Having no control over the situation is my second and these two went hand in hand. I was crying, my jacket was being torn off. My black jeans were down by my knees. There was nothing I could do but scream and cry. I had lost this battle; that was until I felt the weight of the man being pulled off of me. I didn't look to see why his buddies let go or why they were screaming. All I did was bring my knees up to my chest as much as my body would let me, letting my crying turn to sobs. Was I raped? No. But the experience of it almost happening was traumatic, all the same. I zoned out. I don't know how long I was there but I was pulled out of my breakdown when a hand yanked me up from my small pile of cold dirt on the ground.

I tried to focus in on the man that was in front of me, my eyes almost glued shut by dried tears. Everything was still hazy from my emotional rollercoaster I'd just had in the dirt.

"Are you listening to me, woman?" A British accent hit my ears. "I ask if you are in need of care." I blinked, then rubbed my eyes like a tired child. Never in my life have I seen what I was looking at. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed the three men who'd attacked me lying sprawled out on the ground, and it was easy to assume they were dead. To the side was the homeless man I'd tried to save. His hands were on his knees as he watched us, chest heaving as he caught his breath. And then there was this man, covered in dirt and grime, wearing just a shirt and pants and holding me easily off the ground.

Looking stunned, I finally asked, "What happened? To the men?" I slowly pointed in the direction of the three guys on the ground "What happened?" I said in nearly a whisper.

The tall mystery man frowned as he looked at the men and then back to me. I didn't know if he could hear me correctly or not. "I disposed of them. This Midgardian man named William came and retrieved me." I shot a glance at the man who I'd thought had left me for dead. "So, are you in need of care or may I go back to eating my meal?"

Still taking in the whole incident, I brought my attention back to him. "I think I'm fine. You can put me down now." He placed me back on the ground gently, as if he was setting down a bird with a broken wing. I took in his height. He was tall, unusually so. I then noticed his eyes darting to my feet. I followed his eyes and blushed when I realised my pants were still around my knees. I pulled them up quickly, embarrassed that I hadn't not noticed until now. I turned to the direction of my neighborhood, continuing the walk to my house. I was walking a few feet away when I realised I was still in the park, still in danger and still with thirty minutes between here and home. I realised my odds were better if I made a deal.

"Hey!" I caught him before the man had the chance to walk off. He turned to look at me, his face in shadow as he stood more in the dark. "If you can walk me home, I'll make you a meal. I live far from here and I don't want another-" I paused to think of my next words. "Attack…like this happening." I waited patiently for him to give me a response.

All he did was gave me what look like a nod of assent. I smiled. "Lead the way," I heard him say.

I'd zoned out again. "Oh, right." I turned down the direction of the pathway and I began making my way… our way back to my home. It was a quiet walk. We passed by some people and no one gave me a blink of notice. By the time we did reach my apartment, the reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks. This man had killed three guys tonight. I mean, yes, three rapists and thugs, but they were still somebody's babies, somebody's father or possible husbands. The keys started to shake in my hands as more thoughts washed through me. What if he kills me…or worse, what if he kills my cats? What if-

My thought process was interrupted by him asking, "Is there an issue?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip. What do I say? _Yeah just don't try to kill me or my cats_. I couldn't believe myself. Yes, I was naive and I try to find the good in everyone but this was a stranger that I knew nothing about, besides the fact he was comfortable killing men. But then again, he was a stranger that had saved me.

I took a deep breath. "No, just hard to see where the hole is." I finally opened the door and was greeted by my three cats looking at the doorway as we entered into the small apartment. As I flicked on the lights, I noticed my guest was dirty, a lot more dirty than I'd first thought. "There's a shower in there if you'd like to use it. I have some clothes that I use as pajamas that might fit you. I can wash your clothes while we eat so they'll be clean." I directed that more as a question then a statement.

He looked at me with what I noticed as vibrant green eyes, taking in details of myself and my apartment. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling insecure about my body. "Please, if you don't mind." Was all he said as he made his way down the hall into my bathroom. I made my way into the kitchen, searching for something simple. I figured a nice warm potato stew would hit the spot for him being that it's freezing outside and he wasn't wearing a jacket. So by the time he was done and changed into the shirt and sweatpants I'd set out for him, dinner was almost ready. I tossed his clothes into the wash. I stayed in the kitchen until the food was ready while he placed himself in the living room.

I made two bowls and headed into the living room. "Here you go-" Sweet baby Jesus, he was handsome. I took in his features. His shoulder length black hair was dripping and my shirt was tight on him. I could see the outlines of his muscles, his bright yet dark green eyes nearly popping out of his head. I felt my stomach clench as he looked up to me. I finally caught my breath and handed him the bowl. I was still so stunned by the way he looked. Never in my life had I seen a man look this amazing. We ate in silence. After ten minutes, I didn't notice him silently holding the bowl out to me for more and it took me a second to realise that's what he wanted. I blinked. "Yeah, no problem." This went on for about thirty minutes. Once he was done and the clothes were done I handed them to him, folded. "I never got your name." He looked up to me from the television currently playing a re-run of Doctor WHo.

The look on his face was speculative of whether he should tell me or not. "You never asked for my name." He looked at me as if I was stupid, but kept a smirk on his face. "It does not matter, our bargain has been fulfilled. I must take my leave." He got up with ease, as gracefully as possible. I, however, looked out of the window, noticing it had been snowing. Taking in a deep breath, I frowned. Hannah what are you doing, I thought to myself.

Looking up at him, "You can stay here tonight. Seeing that you haven't made an attempt to murder me or anything." I heard him chuckle for some reason. I don't know if it was the trauma of what had happened that night, but I wanted him to stay. "My name is Hannah by the way." I smiled softly to him.

He must of noticed, because he smiled back. However, his smile scared me a bit, as if I'd just signed a questionable contract. "Well, lady Hannah, you may call me Loki." He replied with a devilish grin. My eyes grew the size of dinner plates on the realization of who I'd just invited into my home.


End file.
